Death Dries
by Believer101229
Summary: This a a story I mixed up Damon is in the story in London, England Elena will appear in the story a couple times
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 New Place New Life

After Athena met Diana she decided to not drink blood, but that didn't mean she forgot her past.

"Athena!" the voice called of the sound of women, yet Athena heard someone she could not see someone all she could see was what she was standing in a grey beach with a dark blue sky and a long lake that held a row of rocks that night was a full moon the surrounding smelled of something burning .Athena woke up to see the green eyes staring her in the face it was Diana, "Athena you were screaming in your sleep, are you ok?" Athena sat up in the black silk sheets "oh?" Diana cleared her thoughts and said aloud "Someone's at the door he asked for you" Athena stood up and spoke "really ...Well I better get dressed, move along now" Diana left the room in a rush and said nothing. By then the man standing at the front door looked as if he had something to hide ,he hand white black hair stroked back ,wearing a long black leather jacket with black pants , under shirt and boots ,Athena said loudly "So you're the one asking for me ...well that's strange nobody has asked for me in years, why did you?" the man gave her a shocked look and spoke in an accent "Well then that's strange so have you waited for me all these years?" , Athena had a surprised look in her blue eyes she studies the man then her clothing , she was wearing a dark blue sweater with long skinny jeans along with knee high black leather boots. Then Athena spoke quite loudly "Do I know you?"Diana was in the other room looking at her spell book until she found the spell to make Athena remember the man dressed in black and to make Athena strong with blood , Diana read the sentence clear and slow "To make the person or creature be true and strong ,to make someone or something happy of the help that has been given to thee" after the spell has been read aloud Diana ran to see the man had left , and to Athena standing at the end of the stairwell once again until she spoke "Who was that man Diana and why did he ask for me I don't know him?" Athena stared at Diana in her eyes quite sinister until Diana spoke in a shocked voice Athena has never heard from her before "What do you mean you don't know who that is?" they both looked at each other with a shocked look.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Confused?

The man in black had heard a man dressed similar to him but with dirty blonde hair and green eyes had been talking about someone named an Athena Cassandra Bennett. "Athena?" the man in black had spoken aloud "You...know her?"The other man had said

"Why yes I do, I'm Will" the man in black had confirmed his self as Will. The man stood shocked then spoke loud and nervous "Damon... how do you know her exactly?"The men stared at each other with an intimating look in their eyes until Athena came with Diana walking past Damon and Will.

Damon went to stop Athena, "Uh hello do I know you? Or perhaps you know him?" Will gave her a strange look then spoke "You don't remember me?" Diana saw the look in everyone's face then told Athena the past she has forgotten "Athena I can't keep you from your past any more" Diana had said, Athena looked shocked and very confused "What are you talking about Diana?" Athena said in a clam but scared voice .Diana started to speak again but failed when Will interrupted her "Are you saying you kept Athena from her own life?" Diana spoke now "Yes" Athena stared then looked at Will and Damon until she spoke "I must be going now, don't want to keep the people waiting for me again" Athena had spoken in a sarcastic voice

"How exactly did you keep her away from her past?" The men stared at each other with an intimating look in their eyes until Diana told them them both why Athena didn't remember by then the two men felt like they should kill her that the moment.

Athena arrived for rehearsal she began to sing so softly but at the same time loud enough so that Will , Damon and Diana heard her , Athena was singing about a lost Love but didn't sound familiar to anyone "She must've wrote it herself .."Will then interrupted Damon to tell him she's always written her own material, Diana decided to leave the two men memorizing her voice from afar. Once she entered she went to tell Athena everything expect one important detail.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Wonder Appears at Night

Athena was singing for hours to erase her confusion in the bar that smelled like nothing else but the drinks they sold, around 12:25 pm Athena was drunk and couldn't walk without falling over or smelling terrible when she heard a soft voice "Are you alright?"Said the man with an accent and a voice that sounded almost so similar, Athena just stared until she could recognize the man then spoke "Do I look like I'm alright?" The man stared behind him then said "No you don't I'll take you home". When the man got her into the convertible, Athena passed out from the drinks she had .At 1:00am Athena woke up and found herself not in her black silk sheets but in a black convertible that smelled of gasoline from the car's engine ,passed the dark convertible and the smell ,she saw Will driving ,then Athena finally spoke "Will is that you?" then the car stopped in a streak ,Athena stared helplessly at the man that may be Will until he spoke aloud of a past sentence "You remember "Will had paused to see Athena staring at him like she was in love. Will was staring at her for a moment then noticed Athena about to speak "It is you isn't it?"Athena sat up straight and waiting for him to respond he didn't respond he just quickly drove her home then left in a flash without saying a word Athena stood by the front door and hugged her arms opened the door to see Diana looking tired but confused "Are you ok"Athena looked at her then just looked around the mansion Diana then could tell she remembered everything she thought great I just made a vampire miserable. Athena rushed up stairs to see a note on her bed it read 'Dear, Athena I know you don't remember me but I have to help you get any memories back, meet me at the Café on Monday 12 Pm , I promise never to leave your sight again. –D 'Athena noticed it said D at the end could it be Damon was she really remembering everything just by getting drunk? Athena went to have a hot shower when she got out she slipped on a white ruffled tank top and paired it with black jeans , Black crossed heels and a black and white stripped blazer that was quite short it didn't go down to her waist, she fixed her blonde hair into a messy bun today she decided not to wear any makeup on her eyes , the makeup she normally wore was too heavy for her blue eyes .Diana was in the kitchen making breakfast hoping it could make her best friend happy considering it was her favourite and she added a mug of coffee with a couple drops of blood to keep her strength up Athena came down saw that there was her favourite breakfast was there, so after she finished she was about to leave when Damon arrived early he looked eager to see her Athena felt the same "I'm sorry that I'm so early but I couldn't wait any longer" Damon was staring at her admiring her beauty he noticed that the note was in her pocket he felt glad to see she would keep it "You kept the note in your pocket "He said this about to laugh but waited for her response "Oh yeah uh...I thought I should've kept it with me " they both began to laugh Athena then gave him a loving smile he didn't smile back "I think you need something that you can hold on to forever if you'd like?" she wasn't sure what he meant until he pulled out a necklace with a beautiful blue stone "It's a one of kind with a sliver chain " she memorized the beautiful necklace ,he put it around her neck hoping she loved it enough to keep it forever "Shall we go?"he pulled out an arm for her to take , it reminded her of 1865 when you would have an escort at all times the couple walked for hours until Damon stopped in his tracks "I think the café will be closed would you like to rest in the park?"he sounded unsure of his recent invitation to go to the café and catch up on the past, Athena noticed Damon half way into the park she started to wonder did he not care about her response? She flashed beside him so quiet that it was like she only a couple inches away from him, she didn't want him to know she was a vampire but he already knew that detail about her complicated life then Athena noticed he started to talk "Fast are we?"Athena now knew he noticed she wasn't right behind him "what are you talking about?" the tone of her voice seemed like she was either confused or fed up.


End file.
